Stitch
by HumanBarricade
Summary: As if Venom wasn't enough for Harry Osborn to handle, a mysterious entity named Stitch shows up with mixed intentions. How will Spidey react to this new villain? Will he be able to save Harry one more time? (Use of an Original Character(s), Violence, Possibly Language). ::CANCELED::
1. Chapter 1

I never thought he'd rear his ugly face again. For the first time in my entire life I want to be alone. Strange isn't it that me, the oh-so-great Harry Osborn, wants to be alone.

He finally leaves for a moment, giving me a small window of time to myself. So I go back to staring mindlessly out of my bedroom window as if something amazing will pass by. Maybe something will, but I highly doubt it.

He returns suddenly while I'm off guard and harshly whispers, "Let's go."

"Go where?" I ask with a hardly noticeable crack in my voice.

"She's found us."

"Who found us? And that doesn't even answer my question," I say with a bit of an attitude.

He tries to push my consciousness under, but I fight it. I can't let him control me.

Finally I aggressively yell at him, "You are NOT in control here, Venom!"

It's not easy dealing with him, especially when he's constantly trying to take over. He tries once more, but I manage to push him under enough to get him to quit it.

"Where do you want to go so badly? And who is _she_?" I ask him.

"Fine, she is a solution to our…problem."

"Problem? So she's going to get rid of you?"

"No, she's going to do sort of the opposite. She can make our bond inseparable. That way, if that interfering Spider tries to get rid of me, he'll fail," he replies wickedly.

"What?! That can't be possible. He will get rid of you, Venom. You don't belong here. Get out!" I almost scream towards the end.

Rejecting a symbiote is not nearly as easy as it sounds. I manage to get him on my arms and torso. Then I begin to try to rip him off of me. Each time I do rip a part off he pushes me closer and closer to the window.

I stop ripping and try to catch my breath, but before I can even start to inhale the glass shatters. Something roughly grabs me through the raining shards and carries me to the top of the building.

Shards of glass seem to litter my clothes and body. I feel a piece jabbing into my side and barely manage to pull it out. Then the person who caught me sort of drops me onto the cement and I get a good look at him, or her.

I honestly expected Spider-Man, but this is someone completely different. I'm not sure who he is, but he has a weird white costume that covers him from head to toe and has stitches littered throughout it. He also has claws that look like deformed razor blades.

"Who are you?" I ask while trying to stand up.

He tilts his head and seems to grin, or maybe that's just how the sown line looks from my angle.

"Didn't he tell you?" he asks and points towards my arm covered in Venom.

I stifle a gasp and realize that he must really be a she. My face turns a little red at the thought. I never would've thought she was girl. Her slim and flat body shape doesn't make it all that obvious.

"So you're her. Do you have a name?"

She giggles for a second and then replies, "You can call me Stitch."

"I'm-," I begin to introduce myself, but I am cut off by her.

"Harry Osborn and Venom, I know. It's a pleasure to meet both of you," she says in a taunting manner.

I spit back, "Okay. May I ask why you broke my window and brought me up here when you just could have knocked on the door?"

"You know, Harry, you probably would've turned me down at that point. Plus I noticed that you and Venom weren't getting along so well at the moment. Now why would that be?" she asks as if Venom were a person.

I roll my eyes at her stupid question then my arm starts to ache. Finally I notice that the glass shards buried in my skin are causing blood to get onto my new jacket. I try to pick a piece out, but I end up cutting my finger instead.

"Ouch," I mumble and stick my finger in my mouth.

Out of the blue Stitch carefully grabs my arm and skillfully uses her razor claws to dig out the glass shards embedded in my skin. Each shard dug out hurts more than the last, and I try not to vomit from looking at how torn up my arm is by the end.

"Let me see your jacket," she orders.

I sigh, take it off, and hand it to her reluctantly. She then uses it to wipe off the blood and then begins to dig out shards from my other arm. Once she finishes she tears the jacket in half and bandages up both of my arms.

"I would thank you, but you did this to me in the first place," I say with a small blush on my face. I'm not used to being bandaged up at this age.

"I'm not done yet. You still got some on your face," she replies.

Stitch digs out one shard from my cheek and another from just behind my brow. She lingers in front of my face for a while and lightly touches my face. I bat her hand away and avoid getting cut. I glare at her and she just giggles again.

"Sorry, it's not every day that I get to see someone as cute as you," she flirts.

My mind goes blank for a second. How could she just blurt that out? What the hell, I just met her. I take a couple steps away from her.

"Where did _that_ come from?!" I ask a little outraged.

She holds back a laugh and shakes her head.

"Relax, Harry, I was talking to Venom," she jokes.

"Yeah right," I mumble. "So what do you want with me, or us?"

She smiles menacingly and replies, "I'm here to help you two bond, permanently."

* * *

_I really do hope Stitch doesn't turn out to be one of those Mary Sue OCs. Please Review and let me know what you think of her so far. Should I make more of this?_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about a week since Stitch showed up. She decided to reveal her secret identity to me. Her real name is Emily, same as my mother's. That's it. No last name, or middle name for that matter, what-so-ever. She has short black hair that makes her look a little goth with that pale, almost white, skin of hers.

I have no idea why, but she just keeps flirting with me. No matter how much I push her away she just keeps trying. She is helping with Venom, though. He's not so controlling and lets me have more time to myself when he isn't conscious.

"Hey, Harry, open up," I hear Stitch call after she knocks at the door.

"Be there in a sec," I say quietly as I stand up from the couch.

My feet feel a bit numb, since I sort of suffocated them with the way I was sitting on the couch, and I nearly trip just trying to get over to the door. I unlock the door and let her in. She smiles at me then walks over to the couch.

"Have you been sleeping here?" she asks while picking up a blanket I left on the couch.

"Maybe, if I do sleep," I say with exhaustion lining my voice.

"That's a shame. Most people would kill to have a nice bed like yours," Stitch replies with slight sarcasm. She pauses and sets the blanket back down on the couch. "Where's your dad? He hasn't been here at all," she blurts.

A pit grows in my stomach. My dad is a touchy subject after all. I rub my face with my hands and sigh, "He's…recovering. I'm not sure when he'll come back, if he comes back."

"Harry, I'm so sorry," she whispers as she hugs me.

Part of me wants to push her away and scream, but another part tells me to just stand there. And I do. I feel a tear rolling down my cheek so I quickly wipe it away and end up breaking free from her hug in the process.

"It's not so easy being alone is it?" Stitch asks.

"It's no easier constantly being pestered by Venom. I'm just glad that he leaves me alone more often now, though. Thanks," I struggle saying the last part.

She half smiles and raises her hand as if to touch my cheek again, but she retracts it half way there. "You're welcome," she whispers.

We awkwardly stand there for a while, until we both turn our heads when we hear a knock at the door. I walk over to the door and slowly open it. It's Peter with a blue backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Pete?!" I say with surprise and confusion. "What are doing here this late? It's almost nine o'clock."

"Oh, well I was in the neighborhood picking up eggs for Aunt May and I thought I'd check on you and see how you're holding up," he says with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"I'm doing…better," I reply. "Why don't you come in? It gets a little quiet around here."

"Okay, okay but I have to get home before eleven," he murmurs as he walks inside.

Stitch, or Emily since she's not in costume, waves at Peter and smiles big. He seems a bit surprised.

"Who is she?" Peter whispers to me.

"She's my…friend?" I reply. "I guess I should introduce you to each other. Peter this is Emily. Emily this is Peter."

"Nice to meet you, Emily," Pete says.

"Likewise," Emily says in a rather peculiar tone. "Do you still have those juice boxes in the fridge? I am dying of thirst."

"Yeah. Help yourself," I reply.

She leaves to the kitchen and as soon as she is out of sight Peter gives me a look.

"What?" I ask.

"Is she your girlfriend?" he downright asks.

"No," I say with a voice crack.

Pete breaks out laughing and I blush a little. He stops laughing, looks back at me and sees the red on my face, and then continues to laugh again.

"Why is that so funny?" I say while trying not to laugh myself.

"You're still getting cracks in your voice, Har. It's hilarious. Oh, geez all this laughing is making my eyes water," he says.

Peter wipes his eyes with his jacket sleeve. I smile and shake my head. Being lonely wasn't all it was cracked up to be, I guess. Even this joking about my changing voice is more enjoyable than countless hours training myself to push down Venom or worrying about my father or just moping around. My smile slowly morphs into a frown as I daze off.

"Harry? You alright there, bud?" Peter asks while waving his hand in front of my face obnoxiously.

"Yeah just starting staring off into space for a minute there, didn't I?" I joke.

"Yup. I don't mean to sound rude by asking this, but how is your dad holding up? Anything new?" he asks with a bit of a whisper.

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything lately. I guess he's still the same as last time," I reply and my eyes dart to the floor.

Pete puts his hand on my shoulder and says reassuringly, "He'll pull through, Harry, he always does."

I half smile and reply, "I hope you're right."

"Harry! You're all out of juice boxes now!" Emily yells from the kitchen.

"Great," I say. "Aw well, I wasn't going drink them anyways."

"I better get going. See ya later, okay?" Peter says while backing up to the door.

"Alright," I say.

He stops short of the door and whispers jokingly, "Good luck with your girlfriend, Har."

I shake my head and blush a little. "She isn't my girlfriend, Pete," I say giggling.

"Sure, whatever you say," he replies with his hands in the air.

"Goodbye, Pete," I say as he leaves.

"He thinks I'm your girlfriend?" Emily says from right behind me.

I gasp and say, "Don't sneak up on me."

"Alright alright," she says with her hands in the air, mimicking Peter.

"Nice," I say with a smile.

She hands me a soda while drinking her juice box. I take it and open the can. It fizzes a bit then I drink some.

"There are still plenty of sodas left, but you'll need someone to go buy more juice," Emily says after she drinks up the last bit of juice and squishes the box in her hand.

"I'll have someone buy more tomorrow, but I better get to bed soon," I say with a yawn.

"Good night, Har," she says while walking to the door.

"You're still mimicking him, huh?" I ask.

"It's a great nickname for a nickname. I'm surprised I never thought of it," she says and waves goodbye.

The door closes and it is silent once more. The smile remains on my face and I giggle a bit while walking to my bedroom. I go take a short shower, dress myself, brush my teeth, and go to bed. It's the first time in possibly weeks that I fall asleep right away.

* * *

_Just in case you have no idea what Harry's dad is "recovering" from it can all be explained in the last few episodes of Ultimate Spider-Man Season 2. Hope you are all enjoying this and Emily/Stitch, the juice hog._


	3. Chapter 3

_(I'm going to try to get a chapter out every Monday and/or Friday. Sorry this is out at midnight on Tuesday. Kind of ironic really.) Ha ha, that is a lie now._

* * *

I couldn't bear to stay at my house all day, so I decided to visit the beach. It was cool and windy there, despite the Sun being as hot as an oven. There weren't any people there, beside myself, so that made it more enjoyable as well. I stayed to watch the orange, hot sun set over the blue, cold ocean.

After about an hour or so I went back home and had an evening snack. It's now 10:01 PM and I don't feel tired at all. I feel as if the night has just begun.

Almost as if on cue Stitch taps her metal claw against the kitchen window to get my attention. I walk over to said window and open it.

"Hey, Harry, want to go for a walk?" she asks.

"Walk? You mean parkour through the skyscrapers, right?" I reply sarcastically.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant. How did you know?" Stitch says a little too enthusiastically.

"Oh…well I can't you see-"

"Cut the crap. You know you want to feel the wind in your face and the moonlight on your back again. It has got to be so boring in here. Don't you want to be happy again?" she says trying to convince me.

"That _does_ sound fun," I sigh.

"Plus it wouldn't hurt for you to bond with Venom a little. Poor guy needs to stretch his legs," Stitch says with her head tilted.

"Ugh, alright you've convinced me! I'll be out there in a minute."

"Great! Meet me on the roof," she says before disappearing.

"Symbiotes don't have legs," I mumble.

"Maybe we do," Venom hisses softly.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and let him become a suit around me. It feels strange yet inviting at the same time. My eyes open and I smile a bit.

"Not as bad I thought," I whisper as I climb out the window and then proceed to climb up the building. Gladness strikes me since I live in the penthouse which means that the roof isn't that far away.

The slightly warm summer night air blows across my back as I reach the top. It gives me a strange sense of confidence…or maybe that's the suit. Either way, it seems like a good thing to have when you're going to be jumping from building to building.

"Took-" Stitch starts. She clears her throat then says, "Got here faster than I expected actually."

"Thanks?" I reply a little unnecessarily.

"Alright, Harry, or should I call you Venom when you're in the suit?"

"Venom _would_ make more sense and, though I don't like the name too much, we don't need anyone else to know who I really am," I reply.

"Okay, it's settled then, Venom it is," she says with a happy smirk. "Last one to make it from here to there," she points to the building in front of us, roughly 500 feet or so away, "is going to buy the other dinner."

"You do realize I'm rich, right?" I ask with a laugh.

"Well if you insist on losing so badly," she says right before running then jumping off of the roof.

"Oh no you don't," I mumble as I run, jump off the roof, and then shoot a web at the building in front of me. I swing until I am at the closest point possible to the building's roof, then I shoot another web and use it to pull myself up to the top.

"I win!" I yell as I land on both of my feet perfectly.

"No, _I_ win," Stitch tries to correct me.

"Oh we both landed at the same time, didn't we?" I say with a sigh.

"It's a draw then. Want to try it again?" she asks.

I'm a little surprised that she doesn't want to argue that she won. Most people would, but she gets straight to the point of a rematch.

"Why not? We both know who's going to win anyways," I say arrogantly with a bit of sarcasm mixed in. Because really, what do I care if I win or lose? All I'd have to do is buy her food.

Then a thought unexpectedly hits me as I look back at my house. "How did you get over here anyways? The gap is way too far to jump even with a running start."

"Oh, that's simple. You see how my costume is all sown up?" she gestures to herself.

"Yes."

"Well I can 'un-sow' certain parts and use them to glide across."

"Oh that's cool, I guess," I reply a little confused at how that works.

"Must be easier to use webs, huh?" Stitch asks, catching me off guard a bit.

"Yes, it probably is. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed the feeling of swinging around on webs," I say truthfully.

"That sounds like something Spider-Man would say," she says with a bit of a giggle.

"Yeah."

"You're not Spider-Man, are you?" she asks.

_Really?_ I feel like saying. This is obviously not a serious question, but it does make me wonder…nah, who cares who he is.

"No. I'm not exactly hero material," I reply.

"Me either," she says. "It's easier to stay out of that kind of stuff."

She looks down at her feet and kicks a pebble. I get a feeling that she's blushing under her mask.

"So are we going to continue this competition or what?" I say to break the almost awkward silence that was going to come.

"Hell yeah!" Stitch says as she fist pumps the air.

We both start running and jump to the next building. Then the next, and the next, and the next, until we finally decide that neither can beat the other.

"Well this sucks," she says with her arms crossed.

"Maybe we could-" she cuts me off by jumping onto me.

We both fall onto the ground and she quickly scoots off of me. I almost yell at her, but she puts a finger over her 'mouth' gesturing me to stay silent.

"He's coming," she whispers and points at…Spider-Man?!

"What's he doing here?" I ask with a whisper.

"Don't move too much and he won't notice us," she whispers back. "At least you have a black costume to blend into the night and its shadows."

I smile and shake my head at that last remark. We both watch in silence as he swings from building to building on his webs. He seems to be in a hurry and he swings by so fast he probably wouldn't even notice a pigeon flying past. After he is out of sight we both let out breaths we didn't know we had.

"That was close. Thanks, but could you not knock me over next time?" I say.

"Alright. So who's buying who dinner?" Stitch replies with a curious look on her face.

"I might as well buy you dinner so we can avoid any possible arguments," I reply with a grin.

We climb down the building into an alley way and change back into ourselves. Venom goes back into my sleeve, or wherever he stays. Stitches costume un-sows itself, revealing Emily, and gets sucked up somewhere.

"Aw come on, I wouldn't argue with you," Emily says with a laugh as we walk on the sidewalk.

"Everyone argues about something," I say back.

"You do realize what she's doing," Venom says to me unexpectedly.

"You know any good restaurants?" she asks.

"I bet you don't mind it. I even bet that you like it," he hisses.

He doesn't sound mad or mocking, but kind of glad. I ignore him, nonetheless, and keep talking with Emily.

"Well there is this nice Italian one that I haven't been to in a while."

"Great! I've never had Italian before," she says excitedly.

"Really?" I ask a little surprised.

"Yeah, I guess I never thought to try it. Is it any good?" she asks back.

"Most of it is. Especially the pastas," I reply, imagining spaghetti and lasagna.

"Mmm, my mouth is watering already," she says with a smile.

After a few minutes of walking and crossing the busy streets we finally reach the fancy little restaurant. It's nice that they're open late. A man seats us outside and gives us two menus.

"So what are you going to try?" I ask Emily.

"I don't know," she says and brushes a stray piece of black hair behind her ear. "What is ziti?"

"It's a type of pasta, I think."

"Seems like everything on here is," she says with a giggle.

The waiter shows up and takes our order. Emily decides on regular old spaghetti and I settle for a small vegetable soup since I'm not that hungry. Once our food is brought to us Emily digs right in.

"Is it any good?" I ask her.

She swallows and then replies with a big smile, "No. It's delicious."

I shake my head and start to laugh. She continues with the spaghetti and I finish my soup in no time.

Suddenly I hear Venom snicker in the back of my head. It's strange, because just as soon as he starts he stops. What is his problem tonight anyway? Why was he asking me if I liked…oh, well now it's painfully obvious. She's been-

"Harry? Why are you staring at your soup like that?" she asks and interrupts my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking," I reply, still trying to gather my thoughts.

"About what?"

"Well, ugh, you actually," I say bluntly.

She blushes a little and says, "That's cool."

Emily finishes her food and shortly after the waiter brings us a check. I pay for the food and we leave.

"Thanks," she says as we walk to my house.

"You're welcome," I say with a smile.

"So was it worth coming outside?" she asks as she looks over at me.

"Yeah," I say as I stretch my arms, "I'm not so stiff anymore and my mood is definitely better."

"That's good. You should do this more often. You know, hang out with people," she says and looks away.

"People, or you specifically?" I ask hoping to catch her off guard for once.

I swear I see her smirk as she replies, "Would you like that?"

I blush a bit and don't answer. I know I'll end up hanging out with her again, but that's because of the Venom thing. Why is she making this weird? Okay, scratch that, I made it weird but still.

"You nervous?" she asks as we approach the door to the building.

"Maybe," I reply awkwardly.

"Why? You have Venom to protect you. I'd love to see a sorry fool cross him. They'd soon regret it."

"I'm not scared nervous," I say.

"Oh," she says abruptly.

"Goodbye, Emily. I'll see you later," I say to break away.

"Wait. Did you just call me by my name?" she asks with a happy and surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, why?" I ask a little confused.

"You never call me that unless your friend is around," she says smiling.

I never noticed that. So I only called her Stitch before?

"I do?"

"Mmm hmm," she says getting a little closer to me.

"Sorry-" I start.

"Don't be! I like it. It means that you're starting to acknowledge me as a friend."

A friend, huh? I don't have many of those around. Let's see, we got Pete, MJ, Pete's weird friends,…that about sums it up. Might as well add someone else.

"So I got myself a new friend?" I ask.

"Yeah, you'd be the first one I have," she says with a blush.

"First?" I say a bit surprised.

"I never had a friend before. I know it's weird, isn't it?"

"No. That sounds like me when I was a lot younger," I say remembering my early childhood.

"Well neither of us is alone anymore, right?" she asks and grabs my hand.

I get a weird feeling in my stomach, but I don't pull my hand away.

"Yeah," I say nervously.

She smiles and her face seems to get closer and closer by the second. I take a step back and turn red.

"I should get going," I say.

"Alright," she says and let's go of my hand.

I fast walk into the building, into the elevator, and press the floor number for my house. I exhale as soon as the elevator doors close. Geez, what the hell was she going to do? I'm just glad I got out of there before it got weird again.

"Would it have been so bad?" Venom asks as we reach the floor to my house.

I take a moment to consider what she could have done. She is a weird sown up person thing with razor claws so maybe she wanted to mutilate me again. Then again she wants to help with Venom so that wouldn't make too much sense. Maybe she was going to do something with Venom? Nah, that wouldn't make sense either.

There's only one possible thing she was going to do. Kiss me. I turn bright red again and shake my head. I walk into my bedroom and start to pace.

"No, no, no…" I murmur.

"So it would be good then?" Venom asks.

"I don't fucking know!" I burst.

I cover my mouth surprised that I even said that. Probably because of using Venom. Errgh, I know she's flirting with me. The thing is, I'm not sure if I hate it or if I sort of like it.

"I'm just going to go to sleep," I mumble as I dress myself.

* * *

**I think we all know by now that I'm not continuing this anytime soon. I have commitment issues. There I said it. I have a tiny portion of chapter 4 collecting dust. I would upload it but it hardly counts as a paragraph. Sorry (not really). Maybe I'll restart this or start another fic and loose interest in it as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I figured why not post this hardly even formed chapter 4. This definitely won't help anything but my hard drive. SORRY NOT SORRY!**

* * *

"Hey, Nova, I just found out the funniest thing ever!" I yell as I race through the helicarrier.

"Wait, let me guess. Was it that meme in the internet where your costume had a hole in the butt?" Nova says jokingly as he flies past me.

"No! Wait that's still popular, never mind that. Harry has a girlfriend," I finally blurt out.

"What?! Really?" he says then flies into a door.

"Pay attention, bucket-head," I tell him as I pass by.

Nova shakes his head then gets back up and continues flying.

"Who is it?" he asks demandingly.

"I don't really know her that well since we only met once. Her name is Emily," I reply as I dodge one of the SHIELD agents by jumping over them.

"Is she hot?" Nova asks.

"Well now that you mention it…yeah I'm not sure. Didn't get a good look at her since she went straight to the kitchen when I showed up at Harry's," I say a little puzzled.

"Maybe you and MJ can double date with them," Nova says with a nasty smirk.

"MJ and I aren't dating," I say with a blush. So happy I'm wearing a mask right now.

"Suuure you aren't," he says before he flies around a tight corner.

"Why you little-" I restrain myself from finishing as I come face to face with Nick Fury.

I come to a halt and salute him, with the wrong hand. He glares at me with his one eye and I quickly correct myself by switching to my right hand.

...

* * *

**What would have happened next? I dunno, cannibalism or something. It's cancelled so...yeah :]**


End file.
